Flashback
by Stephholby24
Summary: In this fic, Jac is shocked to find out that her half sister and mother are back in Holby, Jac thinks the worst, knowing they must be back for some reason or another, Jac is forced to tell Jonny about why she is being so shifty and withdrawn at this case
1. Chapter 1

Flashback

Chapter 1 ...

...Basically I thought of this fic a couple of weeks ago, when we all had a feeling that Paula Burrows would be coming back. In this fic, Jac is shocked to find out that her half sister and mother are back in Holby, Jac thinks the worst, knowing they must be back for some reason or another, Jac is forced to tell Jonny about why she is being so shifty and withdrawn at this case, suggesting that they take a trip to India to see what her life could have been like if she had gone with Paula all those years ago... Hope you enjoy ...

The day had started off like any other day, Jac and Jonny had dropped their 3 month old daughter, Emma off at her Nancy's, before they both made their way into the hospital to start their long 10 hour shift.

Jac and Jonny were an hour and a half into their shift, when they were both sat in the cramped consultants office, surrounded by Elliot, Mo, Sacha and other medical professionals for an MDT meeting about the days cases. Jac and Jonny's relationship has somewhat blossomed over the past Few weeks, after countless arguments and heated disagreements over Emma and the smallest of things, they bother realised they loved each other, they needed each other.

As they both sat there, discussing what they were going to do after work that evening, the meeting began. Elliot handed everyone a copy of the patient list, before reading through and discussing each individual patients case and treatment plan.

"Sounds like a fun day today Naylor! Good job I have you by my side all through it!" Jonny said, taking hold of Jac's hand and gripping it tightly. Jac smiled back at him, blowing him a kiss before she turned her attention back to the meeting.

"Right, up next we have, Jasmine Burrow, aged 21 years old, admitted last night after arriving in the UK from a long haul flight from India..." Elliot started, looking over at Jac as soon as he realised who the patient was. Jac froze as she heard her name, 'Jasmine Burrows' echo around the room. Jonny noticed how ridged and quiet Jac had gone and instantly began to panic, little did he know that this one patient could potentially turn Jac's life upside down, not for the first time.

"She's been complaining of aches and pains and tightness in her chest, her temp is 39.7, she's due to be sent for an MRI scan soon and have an echocardiogram, but all other tests suggest endocarditis..." Elliot continued before pausing to think about a best plan of action.

"Start her on a course of antibiotics through the IV and wait for the test results to confirm endocarditis" Jac said, stiffly, letting her clinical side take over her personal side. Jonny looked over at Jac, still concerned at the way she was acting, worried that he might have done something wrong,

"Is everything ok?" Jonny whispered, as Jac stared at the patient list blankly, Mo and Sacha looked over, also noticing how quiet the usually abrupt and opinionated consultant was being.

"I'm fine, just tired, that's what having a 3 month old does for you!" Jac answered, forcing out a smile in hope of dropping the subject.

"Her mother also informed me that she was born with a hole in the heart, which was left to heal by itself, this may have triggered the endocarditis... However I agree with Ms Naylor, start her on the intravenous antibiotics and wait for the results" elliot said, clapping his hands together before moving into the next case.

30 minutes later, all the medical staff came walking out of the office, raring to go on the patients that they had been assigned, Just as Jac was about to leave the room, Elliot placed his hands on her shoulder, stopping her in her tracks. Jonny walked on, waiting outside the room as soon as he noticed Jac wasn't beside him, he soon found himself listening in on their conversation.

Back in the office, Elliot and Jac were both now sitting at their desks, Elliot knew something was eating away at Jac, just by looking at her blank facial expressions.

"I'll take over on the Jasmine Burrows case, I know it will bring back painful memories for you..." Elliot said, cupping his hands together and resting them on the desk as he looked at Jac.

"No, I'm fine... I'll deal with it..." Jac replied, before Elliot interrupted her, "Jac, she's your half sister and your mothers here, it's unethical to treat a relative..." Elliot said, in a louder tone of voice,

"They are no family of mine! They lost the right to that title when she came back. Took my kidney and went again! The only family I have is Jonny and Emma!" Jac said, quite loudly, before standing up and walking out of the office,

Jonny stood outside, shocked at what he had just heard, seconds later, Jac came storming out of the office, almost bumping into Jonny as he took hold of her,

"Are you ok? Tell me the truth!" Jonny said, not taking his eyes off of her, "Yes I'm fine, just a tricky patient case..."Jac said, before Elliot interrupted them

"I'll be working with you and nurse Maconie on the Jasmine Burrows case, meet me at the nurses station in 5 minutes and we will start ward rounds!" Elliot said sternly.

"Who is this Jasmine Burrows? Why is this case making you act like this?" Jonny asked, determined to get the truth out of Jac,

"Acting like what? A human being!" Jac replied sarcastically, seeming a little shifty,

"Well yes! This is not like you Jac, now what is it with you and this case!" Jonny asked again, standing his ground. Jac looked at him, her anger and frustration now turning into upset as the tears began to build up in her eyes,

"She's my... She's my half sister... And your about to meet my mother too! Don't get to excited she's not that wonderful!" Jac said, before releasing herself from Jonny's grip.

5 minutes later, as promised, Jac and Jonny stood at the nurses station, waiting for Elliot, who was just walking down the corridor as they both arrived.

"Are you ready Nurse Maconie? Ms Naylor?"Elliot said, as Jac picked up the patient files and walked beside Elliot.

"Good Morning Miss Burrows! How are you feeling this morning?" Elliot said, as Jac and Jonny looked on at the patient. Paula was sitting beside the bed, reading her book about feminism.

"I'm feeling a little better, still getting the pains... Who is this can I ask?" Jasmine said, pointing to Jonny,

"Oh sorry, this is Nurse Jonny Maconie and Ms Jac Naylor, your consultant!" Elliot replied, fumbling slightly.

As soon as Paula heard Elliot say those words, she broke her attention away from her book and looked up at The medical staff.

"Jac! Your still here?" Paula said, cheerily, as she put her book down on the bed. Jasmine soon clicked on to who Ms Jac Naylor was, remembering the time when she first met her at her grandfathers, well, their grandfathers house.

"Morning Ms Burrows... It would appear so!" Jac replied,jotting down some notes into jasmines hospital records, Elliot looked over at Jac, hoping that he had made the right decision in allowing Jac in on this case, before turning his attention to the patient,

"Right ok, we are going to send you up for a MRI scan and out you on a intravenous antibiotic drip, Nurse Maconie, can you set up the IV line and start her on IV amoxicillin, give her 5 of morphine for the pain and order an ECG and repeat bloods, please" Elliot said, before pulling Jac to the side

"I know this must be hard for you, but you need to act professionally, if you want to stay on this case and maybe fill Jonny in on who these people are!" Elliot said, pointing over to Jonny as he took jasmines bloods. Jac smiled back at Elliot, knowing he was right, she had to tell Jonny who these people are and what really happened between her and Paula Elliot then walked off, with Jac following behind, still looking over at her ex family and Jonny...

Hi all,

I hope you enjoy reading this,

any ideas of things that could happen are always welcomed and valued

Please read and review

Steph x


	2. Chapter 2

**Flashback **

**Chapter 2 **

**...**

_..."I know this must be hard for you, but you need to act professionally, if you want to stay on this case and maybe fill Jonny in on who these people are!" Elliot said, pointing over to Jonny as he took jasmines bloods. Jac smiled back at Elliot, knowing he was right, she had to tell Jonny who these people are and what really happened between her and Paula Elliot then walked off, with Jac following behind, still looking over at her ex family and Jonny..._

...

Back at bed 7, Jonny was just finishing off taking jasmines bloods, a task which he found to be awkward and daunting, as neither of them really tried to make conversation with him. After what seemed like a lifetime of silence, Paula spoke up, ready to interrogate the bubbly Scottish nurse,

"So... How long have you known Jac for Jonny?" Paula said, nervously, fiddling around with the bed sheet as she waited for an answer. Jonny stopped what he was doing, briefly looking over to Paula before carrying on with what he was doing,

"Erm... Almost two years, I really shouldn't be discussing my personal life with you..." Jonny said, pulling his gloves off and dumping them into the kidney dish,

"Mum! Leave the poor man alone!" Jasmine said, becoming slightly embarrassed as Paula spoke to a stranger about her half sister.

"No, no Jas, she's my daughter, I want to know as much as I can about her... Now Jonny, my Jackie, how is she doing for herself? Has she found anyone to love? Any tiny Naylors?" Paula asked Jonny, who looked at her shocked, stunned at how she forcefully threw questions about Jac at him.

"I really shouldn't be discussing our personal lives with you, I'm not being rude but, here Jac is Jasmines surgeon, not your daughter... I'll just get these sent off!" Jonny said, earning himself an evil glare off of Paula, he thought to himself, 'Now I know where she gets those glares from...' As he walked over to the nurses station.

20 minutes later, Jonny was sitting at the nurses station, updating some patient notes and ordering different tests for Jac and Elliot's patients. Just as he finished sending off test forms, Jac and Elliot came strolling over, each with a small pile of patients notes.

"All updates are done and radiology called, they're ready for Jasmine Burrows, I've called for a porter to take her up... I'm going to take a wee coffee break, why don't you join me Jac?" Jonny said, informing Elliot before looking at Jac.

"Thank you Jonny... Yes you're due a break Jac, take half an hour, relax, talk..." Elliot said, nudging her slightly to grab her attention.

"Erm, yes... I need to speak to you anyway Jonny..." Jac said, looking over to Paula, who was watching her every move. Jonny then walked over to where Jac was, placing his arm around her waist,

"Ok... Let's go get some air and we can erm... Talk" Jonny said, leading Jac in direction of the lift, looking back at Elliot with a bewildered look upon his face.

10 minutes later, Jac and Jonny were sat in the peace garden, gripping on to their coffee cups for a source of heat as the chill in the air hit them,

"So... What did you want to talk to me about sweetheart?" Jonny asked, taking a sip of his hot chocolate, not taking his eyes off of Jac.

"Erm... Oh yes, my mother... I haven't told you the real reason why we lost contact..." Jac started, pausing as she looked to the ground,

"How do you mean, the real reason... I thought you said you moved out when you were 16 and she moved away!" Jonny replied, looking even more confused than before. Jac soaked in his words, taking in a deep breath before she verbally relived her past.

"No, that wasn't the real reason... I guess I was to embarrassed or... Afraid to talk about it..." Jac rambled as she shuffled about on the sheltered bench area,

"About what? You can tell me Jac!" Jonny said, practically pleading with her to open up to him, Jac looked at him with the tears sparkling in the corners of her eyes

"She... She abandoned me when I was twelve, just got up one day and left for the nearest airport with her new fella... I was only a kid, I didn't know why, I didn't understand why she would abandon me, there must have been something so fundamentally wrong with me that she couldn't bare to stay!" Jac explained, not making eye contact with Jonny at all throughout. Jonny sat there, shocked as the truth behind Jac's past unravelled In front of him, he could feel the lump in the back of his throat grow bigger, as he tried to fight back the tear, wanting to be strong and supportive of Jac,

"Oh, my... Jac I can't believe you didn't tell me this... So what happened, did you..." Jonny asked, wrapping one arm around Jac's shoulders, pulling her closer to him and placing his free hand over hers.

"Grow up in care? Yeah, thrown from pillar to post as I was passed from one foster family to another... I never had a stable home life, I never experienced a stable routine... I never experienced the feeling of, love... And I don't want that for Emma, I can't put her through what she up there put me through..." Jac said, interrupting Jonny just before she burst in to tears.

"Oh Jac! You are nothing like her, you are a fantastic mother to our little girl... When I told you that there was no one I would rather have as the mother of my child, I meant it... Emma loves you so much, I love you so much... I will not let Paula Burrows hurt you again" Jonny said, squeezing Jac tightly as she tried to control her tears

"That's not the bad part... She came back in 2010, ironically a bit like Jasmines stumbled into hospital..." Jac said, before Jonny jumped in on her explanation,

"How do you mean, like Jasmine..." Jonny asked,

"Paula, was taken Ill on a flight back to the UK, kidney trouble, and was immediately taken to Holby general, on Keller, when I used to do general surgery before Darwin... She was diagnosed with renal failure and was out on the transplant list" Jac explained further, much calmer than before as he upset turned into anguish.

"And that's why you only have one kidney... You donated it to Paula Burrows, your mother" Jonny said, wig a clearer picture of the situation in his mind.

"Yes, on my birthday, 19th April 2010" I remember that day as thought was yesterday, I thought she was back for good, to make up for lost time and all that, but... A week later my world was turned upside down again" Jac said, the memories becoming slightly more painful now as she carried on explaining her past to her future, Jonny.

"What happened? She didn't leave you again did she? Go back. To India?" Jonny asked, "I thought she was ill, rejecting the kidney as she was 'throwing up' the anti rejection meds, so I went to the hospital myself the change the and she I got back she was gone, she'd gone to my Grandads house in Bath, so I went after her, ill myself, I had to drain my wound in the middle of the woods..." Jac continued as Jonny listened attentively, trying his hardest not to get upset as she spoke,

"Anyway, Michael Spence came and got me, and reluctantly too me to my Grandads house, to find out when I got there, my grandad, who I thought had died was in fact alive, my mum hadn't been throwing up the meds, she was flying back to India that night, after coming to the UK for my kidney, taking another part of me and finding out that I have a sister..." Jac said, before Jonny finished off her sentence..

"Jasmine... I can't believe what you have been though, Jac your such a strong and beautiful person, how anyone could put you through that I don't know!" Jonny said.

After sitting for a moment, in silence cuddling up to each other Jac's pager went off, it was Elliot, Jasmines test result were back and things weren't looking great. Jac and Jonny walked back inside the building hand in hand as they headed back up to Darwin...

...

**Hi all, **

**glad your all enjoying this story so far, **

**I shall update again tomorrow, **

**along with Regrets, Mistakes and Memories Made **

**Please read and review **

**Steph xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Flashback **

**Chapter 3 **

...

_after sitting for a moment, in silence cuddling up to each other Jac's pager went off, it was Elliot, Jasmines test result were back and things weren't looking great. Jac and Jonny walked back inside the building hand in hand as they headed back up to Darwin..._

_ ..._

Moments later, Jac and Jonny walked onto Darwin, strutting down the corridor in search of Elliot,

"Have you seen Elliot, Mo?" Jonny asked, out of breath as he was used to walking at a snails pace and was still not used to Jac's 'power walking' as he referred to it as.

"He's in his office with Mrs Burrows, discussing treatment plans and the possibility of surgery... He was looking for you not so long back..." Mo said, swirling around on her chair to face the couple,

"Yes he paged Jac, thanks anyway" Jonny said, as him and Jac headed in direction of the office, cautiously entering as they approached it.

As they opened the door, Jac could see her mother sitting in front of Elliot's desk, her hands cupped together and resting on her knees, as she waited to hear the prognosis of her daughter,

"Ah Ms Naylor, Nurse Maconie... Nice of you to join us, I was just about to explain to Mrs Burrows about Jasmines treatment plan..." Elliot said, shuffling back onto his seat.

"Have you told Jasmine? Let me look at the results..." Jac said, taking the results sheet off of Elliot's desk. Jac and Jonny stood there for a second, studying the images and results, adding them all up and coming up with a diagnosis,

"Endocarditis... The antibiotics don't seem to be working, let's get a chest X-ray and CT, I'm worried about the hole in the heart becoming enlarged" Jac explained, looking directly at Elliot, bypassing any eye contact she received from Paula.

"What, what does this mean? Is she going to die? Will she need a heart transplant?..." Paula asked, begging Jac for some answers,

"Why? Do you want me to give her my heart like I gave you my kidney?..." Jac started, earning herself a disappointed look from Elliot and a shocked yet understanding glare from Jonny,

"... No if she doesn't respond to another round of antibiotics, she will have to go into theatre and we will replace the vascular valve and drain any abscesses that have appeared" Jac added, leaning to one side as she explained what could happen.

Paula sat there quietly, looking down to her lap as she tried to take in all the information the medical professionals were telling her, but the one thing that stuck in her mind the most, what haunted her was what Jac said,

'_Do you want me to give her my heart, like I gave you my kidney...' _

She knew that she had hurt, damaged her daughter not just once, but twice now only coming back to the UK last time because she knew she had kidney failure and that Jac was a doctor, her flesh and blood and knew the possibility that Jac would be a match was very high,

"I'm ... I'm sorry..." Paula whispered, through the silence so her daughter, her boyfriend and colleague could hear her. Jac looked at her startled, she had heard those words leave her lips many a times before, she had grew used to her lies in the past,

"Ha... Where have I heard this before!" Jac scoffed, crossing her arms just as Elliot stepped in,

"Ms Naylor, you cannot speak to a patients relative like this, related or not related..." Elliot exclaimed, shocked at he behaviour, he knew she had hatred towards her mother, but not of this scale.

"No... Professor Hope, she needs to air off her thoughts, thats the least I can do for her!" Paula said, reassuring the professor that this is what she wants. He reluctantly allows them to carry on, despite his reservations and thoughts about how this could all pan out.

"I see... Well I am withdrawing you from this case, it seems that you are becoming to personally involved in this..." Elliot said, shocked to hear when Jac agrees with him,

"So... Is that what you really think of me? That I only come back for spare organs and body parts?" Paula asks, standing up and slowly walking over to Jac, who was leaning on her desk, with Jonny standing next to her,

"Well, you've done it before, and you'll more than likely try and do it again... You tore my world apart, when you left again... It won't happen again, I can't let it happen again." Jac said, shaking her head slightly as she spoke.

"I only left last time because I couldn't forgive myself, for what I did to you... I didn't want to hurt you again..." Paula said, bluntly as she looked at the floor,

"I had to have emergency surgery that night... I put my own health at risk to make sure you were ok, I went into septic shock my organs were starting to fail!" Jac said, stopping herself as she was overcome with painful memories. Paula was still looking at the floor, with no hint or sigh of remorse for her daughter.

"I'm sorry..." She said, doing what she did best and denying the fact that her selfish actions nearly cost Jac her life.

"That's all you can say? Well there's one thing I'm sure of and that is that Jac would never treat our daughter like this... She is nothing like you and never will be" Jonny said, breaking his silence and the lies and torment got to much for him. Jonny's words taken Paula by surprise, was she hearing right when he spoke to her,

"You have a... Daughter?" Paula said, her eyes widening as she waited for the confirmation that she was a grandmother.

Jac could see the happiness in her eyes, she remembered back to the last time her mother arrived at the hospital, one of the first things she asked her was,

'_Any tiny Naylors...' _

"Yes, and I want you to have nothing to do with her... Your poison, practically toxic!" Jac said, seeing the heartbreak that showed on Paula's face.

"But... I... Can I at least know her name, age?.." She said, stuttering as she knew where she stood In this wholes situation, Jac looked at Jonny, looking for support, guidance as to whether she should, pass on this information to a women she considered a stranger

"Emma, her names Emma Maconie... She's 3 months old" Jonny said, as he lead Jac out of the office and onto the ward, Elliot stood there, not really knowing what to say to Paula as he knew Jac's history and treated her like his own daughter,

"I'm sorry about what just happened, but I get where they are both coming from... Now if I can excuse myself, I'm due in theatre, I'll Get Ms Effanga to come over and explained to Jasmine about her options" Elliot said, escorting Paula out of the room, before stopping I'm the doorway,

"Can you promise me something? Can you get Jac to speak to Jasmine, let her know who she is, I want her to know her sister... Can Jac be there with Ms Effanga, she trusts Jac" Paula asked, as Elliot thought about his answer...

...

** Hi all,**

** I hope you enjoy reading this,**

** I shall update again throughout the week if I have time, **

**Please read and review**

** Steph x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Flashback**

**Chapter 4**

...

_"I'm sorry about what just happened, but I get where they are both coming from... Now if I can excuse myself, I'm due in theatre, I'll Get Ms Effanga to come over and explained to Jasmine about her options" Elliot said, escorting Paula out of the room, before stopping I'm the doorway,_

_"Can you promise me something? Can you get Jac to speak to Jasmine, let her know who she is, I want her to know her sister... Can Jac be there with Ms Effanga, she trusts Jac" Paula asked, as Elliot thought about his answer..._

...

Back on the ward, Jac and Jonny were strolling round to the nurses station, Jonny could see that Jac was clearly in no mood to speak to anyone, including him, but he need to try and get through to her, to see the bigger picture here,

"What was all that about? Why let her get to you again if all she does is cause you pain?" Jonny asked, stepping in front of her, placing his hands firmly on her arms to stop her. Jac looked down at the floor, her mind overflowing with thoughts and memories of her poor excuse of a mother Paula.

"She angers me so much, she thinks that it's ok to stroll back into my life again and demand to see our daughter, what gives her the right to do that, why would I let Emma see her, I don't want her to hurt Emma like she hurt me... Why did we even tell her Emma's name?" Jac replied, not making eye contact with Jonny at all.

"Listen to me, Paula will never hurt You or our daughter, if you want Emma no where near Paula then I respect your decision..." Jonny said, finally gaining eye contact with Jac as he tried to reassure her.

...

A few moments later Elliot came bursting out of his office, his face filled with a mixture of anger and upset as he found himself stuck in a sticky situation with Jac, the girl he always considered his daughter, and her biological mother, a patients relative. He then saw Jac and Jonny, his heart began to pound against his chest as he had to ask her something regarding her mother, he took a deep breath and proceeded with caution, as he approached the couple.

"Ms Naylor, could I have a word please?" He said, a little shaky as he fiddled with his fingers, Jac looked at him bewildered, convinced that she was about to be punished for her unprofessional behaviour, reluctantly she agreed, releasing herself from Jonny's grip,

"I'll go and check on Miss Burrows" Jonny said, before walking off to the side bays.

"About what happened in there, she..." Jac started, trying to explain her actions as Elliot jumped in.

"I don't need to talk about that, I understand... The thing is that Paula, your mother has asked that you be present at the consultation with Mo, when we explain the endocarditis and possible surgery" Elliot explained nervously, closely watching Jac's body language throughout, as she looked to the side, shaking her head and biting her tongue.

Jac stood there, soaking in what Elliot was saying, not quite sure whether this was her mums way of getting to her through her work place. After think hard about it, Jac had finally made her decision.

"I'll do it... But not for her, she deserves nothing from me" Jac said sharply, before walking off to find Mo.

Seconds later Mo was standing outside the consultants office, chatting with a nurse about a patient, when Jac's figure caught her attention,

"Sorry excuse me... jac! Wait up!" Mo said, making her apologies before trying to grab the withdrawn consultants attention.

"What Mo?" Jac said quickly, her voice breaking up as she continued to walk down the corridor,

"Hold up!... What is wrong with you today? Your more grouchier than usual!" Mo said, earning herself a sarcastic smile from Jac as she turned around and stopped,

"I'm sure Jonny will fill you In later..." Jac said, turning around, as mo grabbed onto her arm,

"Let go of me!" Jac snapped, pulling her arm away from Mo,

"I'm guessing Elliot's asked you about being at the consultation? All you have to do is stand there and listen, apparently Jasmine only trusts you!... Now come on, where's that Jac Naylor we all know?" Mo said, speaking softly to her friend.

Jac looked at Mo, her eyes heavy and tired as she felt at a loss of what to do, she felt as though she needed someone, other than Jonny to speak to about this whole situation and with Michael outta town, Mo or Sacha were her only option,

"I don't know what to do Mo, I'm scared she'll hurt me again!" Jac said, a little tearily as she looked down at the ground. Mo stood there, a little confused as to what she meant,

"Look, we will go and get this consult over and done with then me and you can go and take a break and talk things over ok?" Mo said, knowing the chances of Jac ever wanting to off load her troubles onto her were slim. Jac then simply nodded, much to the surprise of Mo, before they both walked off down the corridor to Jasmines bedside.

Back on the ward, Paula had arrived back at Jasmines bedside, her skin losing it's colour as the minutes went by. Jasmine looked over to her mother, whilst Jonny was finishing her Obs and checks her blood pressure.

"What have you done this time? I'm guessing it has something to do with Jac?" Jasmine said, causing Jonny to look up at the pair, so he could find out her answer.

"I've done nothing wrong, Jac blew things out of proportion... She seems to think that I'm back at this hospital to get another one of her organs" Paula said, hanging her head in shame,

"I'm not surprised mum, last time you were here you had one of her kidneys and gave her false hope that you were back for good! What kind of mother does that!" Jasmine snapped, clearly showing Jonny that she was not in the best of moods with her mother.

"Jasmine, I was In a bad place back then, my kidneys were failing, I was facing long term dialysis, she offered to donate her kidney... On her birthday" Paula said, reminiscing about that very day,

"That's a new low even for you mum, even lower than not telling either of us that we are sisters... You know what I don't want you here, go " Jasmine said, before turning on to her side, dancing away from Paula.

"Jas, you don't mean this, your just angry..." Paula cried, trying to brainwash her youngest daughter,

"Go!" Jasmine snapped. Before Paula reluctantly walked off just as Jac and Mo approached the bay.

Jac and Mo looked at each other, wondering what had just gone on between the two women, before looking at jasmines notes,

"Her heart rate is a little on the high side, temp is still at 39.8, still complaining of acute chest pains" Jonny says, informing the two women of their patients condition,

"Right ok, Miss Burrows, I'm Ms Effanga, a Cardiotherasic registrar and this is as you know Ms Naylor, we've had your test results back and found out that you have endocarditis, this is a rare infection of the lining of the heart, it can cause abscesses around the wall of the heart. Endocarditis Is usually treated by a course of intravenous anti biotics but can lead to surgery" Mo explains, as Jac stood beside her with her arms crossed.

"Wha... What does this mean? Am I going to die?" Jasmine asked, worrying at her diagnosis,

"No, the anti biotics that we have administered don't seem to be taking effect, so before we consider the surgery route we will try a stronger anti biotic to see if we can clear the infection, if not I'm afraid surgery is the only option," Jac jumped in, answering the worried patients question, Mo looked at her, pleased that she had decided to not give up on Jasmine.

"Oh goodness, if I do need the surgery, who will be performing it?" Jasmine asked, her hand shaking slightly at the news she had just been given.

"Myself and Ms Effanga will perform the operation together... Right Jonny can you get 500mg IV amoxicillin, 5 of morphine for the pain, an ECG and order FBC, U&Es and cross and save" Jac said, jotting down in the notes before they both walked off.

"I'm really proud of you for getting involved in this case again!" Jonny whispered as Jac brushed past him,

"I've gotta see it through to the end haven't I since when have I given up on anything?" Jac replied, before strutting down the corridor,Jonny smiled as he watched her disappear in to the distance...

...

**Hi all,**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter,**

**Suggestions are welcome,**

**I'm thinking of having Jac and Jasmine talking together about there past and life?**

**Please read and review xx**


End file.
